Inkleined
by OugarashiKazami
Summary: A one shot about Kirito and Klein. Disclaimer: Lemon 18 My first book, comments are appreciated.


Where Am I? How did I end up here? Did I really just escape from the alternate reality I had been living in for years now?

He had awoken in a rude manner where he felt a sort of tugging from beneath him. But as he looked no one was to be place he woke up in was a room filled with nothing but silence, not even the air-conditioning could be heard. The room seemed like it was well maintained, books well arranged on the shelf, little to no dust was to be found. He looks to the left, the fabric of the curtain looking as white as snow on a nice cold winter night. The black and white tiled floor looked like obsidian and gold as if it was polished by a professional. Kirito had nothing to complain his accommodation.

He himself looked malnourished. His jet-black hair grew longer over the course of time, perhaps a little bit more and it would touch the sterile ground, skin could no longer be compared to something that was just a sickly pale but compared to that of a vampire, body looked skinnier that it was something than that of an animal who was on the verge of starving to death. He knew that he did not have the strength to beat a Minotaur like he did in the previous world, he was not the big shot he used to be.

Wait, Asuna? What about Asuna? Did she make it?These thoughts were intoxicating Kirito's mind; it was as if those were the hardest questions to absorb and find the proper answers too. He did not want to lose anybody else especially what happened after Sachi and The Moonlit Black Cats. Asuna were one of the reasons to beat Sword Art Online; If he had lost her, he basically lost his reason to live anymore.

How could he not remember the feeling of her soft silky hazel colored hair, her impeccable body structure that could not be compared to any other maiden in the land, her mastery of the rapier that you could say pierced his heart, and the food she had made for him. He was indeed indebted to her. Nobody else really cared for Kirito but he was in the moment of thinking on ways to find Asuna, this moment would abruptly end as he heard the sound of a creaking door.

He could not see through the divider,at this point he could only guess. Was it the doctor and his assistant that would come and check him regularly? His aunt and cousin?"Yo." He had had remembered this voice. It was a voice so soothing to hear for the ear he could have sworn he had heard it before, but he could not figure it is this?

The dark shape of the man came in through the divider. His hair as brown as a good healthy oak tree trunk, his hair long but all tied up with a red kerchief with a one thin yellow line and a thin yellow line as the design on it, but the style and shape of his hair was spiky it looked as if it would prick to a certain extent, he looked aged but still young he was probably over his twenties. Kirito could vaguely remember who he was, but still could not find the proper name for him. As Kirito was about to speak he was cut by the man who he could have sworn he has met more than twice before.

" I finally found you."

The man said to Kirito, he chuckled right after saying this. He would go on to tease Kirito for a bit, cause the man knew in his mind Kirito would not remember who he was anyway. The teasing would go on for a while until Kirito had grown old of the teasing and asked him straight up who he was. The man would then proceed to confess who he was, he was Klein.

After the pleasantries Klein pushed the sitting up-right Kirito onto his bed with so much force, but Kirito could feel that it wasn't for aggression but rather an action of pure affectionate passion was felt by him. Kirito could only respond with a stare of burning passion which was reciprocated by Klein with a sloppy kiss to which Kirito happily responded to by giving Klein a heat engulfed french kiss where Klein found himself surprised at the ambush setup by The Beater. This heated spit exchange did not find a cold moment, it always seemed to be a battle of who could kiss the other better. Always finding ways to have a better kiss than the other, it was a fight for dominance. After a stunning thirty minutes of just spit swapping spit into each others mouths, not until the young jet-black haired man pushed away the man with the oak brown hair.

"We have to stop!" Kirito exclaimed even in the shortness of his breath. He realized that he was cheating on Asuna the one he had 'loved' for the time when everyone was still in the death game. He also sensed that when he was kissing Klein it felt like it was second nature to him, it was like there was no like they were truly in love. When he was kissing with Klein he felt something he couldn't feel when he was with Asuna. He felt as if he was destined and belonged to Klein something Asuna could not give Kirito. Maybe the love he felt for Asuna wasn't real in the first place. Just maybe he always belonged to Klein that's why it felt like a natural response from Kirito to kiss Klein in such a heated and sexual way.

When Kirito had taken all of these into consideration he pulled Klein in to the best of his strength. Klein understood what this meant. The man with the spiky hair start to softly nibble on the young man's pale and slender nape. In response to this action Kirito held Klein so much closer and such much tighter, it was tight enough that it would take an enormous amount of strength on break out of the hug of the young lad. The middle-aged man would then proceed to violently tear the clothes of his innocent partner, but his innocent partner took his clothes off so gently as if he was treating the violent beast as a king. This would not stop the rampage of the beast that was Klein on the sheep that was Kirito. At this point all clothes were off, freedom was truly achieved in the hospital room.

This hospital room was no longer white and sterile like it once was, no longer was it quiet when Kirito first woke up, sheets no longer straight and tidied, the smell was not anymore air freshener. If anything the room looked as if it was hot pink ; the mixture of red from Klein and white from Kirito, the room was filled with the sounds of various and moans from both parties; the young one giving out noises so silent and sweet and the more aggressive older one were giving grunts as if he himself were an orc swinging a heavy ax, crumpled bed sheets appeared from the entrance of the door that trailed to the bed, and the smell was erotic and ecstatic; the odor of sweat was blatantly obvious that even a three year old could tell that something so steamy was going on in that area.

Klein could not go on with the foreplay he wanted his dick somewhere inside Kirito at this point. Klein forced his hard penis inside Kirito forcing him into such an angry deep throat, but Kirito didn't feel any pain, hell he didn't even gag, instead he was feeling electricity course through his veins some sort of pleasure coming from this intrusive deep throat. Klein was fucking Kirito's face so hard that this groin and Kirito's features were making such a wonder slapping sound that did not seem to hurt Kirito, he wanted so much more abuse from Klein he felt like he could take any form of punishment from Klein, and the beast was more than ready to deal this unjustified sort of punishment on the innocent sheep. Kirito's position was his head was on the edge of the bed where it was accessible for Klein to stuff his gigantic member down the solo-player and where it was convenient for him to stroke Kirito's average sized cock. Klein would even go to such lengths as to slap Kirito's face when the young man would make a noise that sounded like a gag, he would slap Kirito so hard it would leave a red marking on his face and it was hard enough for the boy with the jet-black hair to start bleeding, although this wasn't to cause some sort of pain to the young lad because if anything he like he was in heaven. The violent beast was on the verge of climax this was made obvious by the fact that the rhythm and speed of thrusting were going so fast that it even made Kirito go on the verge of ejaculating. After another twenty or so thrusts he spurted his hot and steaming cum down the pale young man's slender throat and the boy enjoyed every drop so much he didn't let one drop go to waste.

The middle-aged man didn't look tired if anything he looked like he wanted to do so much more with his erect penis. Klein then proceeded to lick 3 of his finger until his fingers were fully slathered in his drool. He forced his three fingers down Kirito's fully exposed anus and thrusted it so hard that his entire fist went down his cute little pink asshole. Kirito couldn't feel the pain or more like he wouldn't feel the pain he was so caught up from the pleasure of getting so fisted hard that he started crying tears of joy and looking forward to what Klein was going to do with him.

"Hold still." Commanded Klein to his submissive partner. Kirito did as he was ordered to do. The dominant then proceeded to violently tore 3 pieces of cloth from the sheets. He first gagged the ever so noisy young man, he then tied up his partner's short and thin legs suggesting that he didn't want his partner to go out running in the middle of his playtime, and finally he bound the pale kid's arms to the hospital bed as a sign of there is no escape to this situation. Kirito could not longer fight back, he couldn't get back control, yes it was far too late for that Klein had already taken over his body long ago.

After intrusively fisting and tightly binding Kirito his own hospital bed, Klein was ready to devour the sheep and make him bend to him and him only. Klein put his gigantic and throbbing cock down Kirito's gaping shithole that it down so deep in his rectum the young lad's stomach started gaining a sizeable bulge, the shape of Klein's dick was starting to take form inside Kirito's insides and it started to feel tighter and tighter after every thrust. Kirito's legs and and arms were numb after all Klein made sure he could not leave his own hospitable bed. Klein started spanking his young partner's cute little ass while he was at the same time biting into his round and pink nipple. Klein was heavily grunt and panting after each successive thrust and Kirito could not make a single sound. Kirito was practically being used a cocksleeve at this point, but Kirito felt like he was doing his life purpose and that purpose was to his master, Klein. Time flew by so fast as they were both sunk in the heat, sweat, saliva, and pleasure of the moment it felt like days had passed them while they performing what was probably the greatest fuck in their entire life. Klein started pounding harder and harder as Kirito on the other hand came over and over and over again. Klein slapped Kirito's face and removed the gag and started to put his tongue furiously inside and out of Kirito, as if Kirito was giving a fellatio to Klein but to his tongue. Klein was going to cum inside Kirito so he forcefully made the lad sit on his erect penis as he ejaculated inside Kirito.

Both of the men were so tired, but they were able to exchange some words.

"Klein, I am never going to leave you again."

"I know you won't. What would you do without me."

After this exchange of words they both fell asleep in each others arms so romantically and peacefully.


End file.
